


The Fabric

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Evil Adora, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mistakes were made, No Dialogue, Other, Present Tense, Time Travel, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are many who attempt to travel to the past, using the knowledge they have from the present to try and make their life better. Many who try, however, underestimate the chance of failure that time travel has. Some of them, instead, end up in the future... a future worse than their past or present.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (one-sided), Adora/Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	The Fabric

Catra shoots across the fabric, going back through time, where she’ll ensure that Adora will never have the chance to betray her. Can ensure they will be together.

Pain hits her chest as the process ends. She steps out of the fabric; into the new dimension that awaits her.

On a battlefield, She-Ra stands over the crumpled Princess Glimmer. Catra gasps.

Adora's hair is cut short; eyes glowing green. From the darkness comes Horde Prime, running his hand across Adora’s cheek.

He kisses her.

Catra falls to her knees, crying, realizing her mistake. She just gave Adora to the _enemy._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment; I appreciate all comments! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
